I'd Do Anything
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: She hated herself for it, but it was true. And so she cried. Her tears blurred her vision as the rain did. As her tears fell, so did the rain. He tore her apart. Broke her heart and didn’t care. DASEY! T for Lang. R&R PLEASE!


**I'd Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LwD.**

**A/N: Another one-shot!! ENJOY!! R&R PLEASE!**

_Flashback_

_Lyrics (I wrote them)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat on the foot of her bed, facing the window as she peered out, her fingers absent-mindedly playing with a loose thread from her comforter. It was raining, she found it ironic. But, then again, her life was filled with an unbearable amount of irony, wasn't it?

As though this day weren't bad enough, nature was now taunting her with gloomy weather. It made her feel like crap. The rain blurred any chance of seeing out her window and the only colours she saw was grey and green from the tree outside her window.

She had closed her door the moment she got home to avoid anybody and everybody. She wasn't in the mood to talk. About anything to anyone; if he wanted to talk he shouldn't have been such a jackass. Now, he'd just have to wait until she was ready to talk.

And at the moment, she was contemplating on never speaking to him again.

She had cried. For a long time, she had cried. It was silent but was filled with more hurt than any other cry she had ever had. First, it was because of the humiliation.

Then it was because the next day at school would be murderous with all the remarks she'd receive.

Then it was because he was laughing at her. Laughing at her pain, the pain he caused. He found it all amusing. He was killing her inside and he laughed at her damn pain.

She then thought it was because she trusted him enough to tell him. She had poured her heart out to him and he turned and humiliated her in front of the whole school. He turned and used her weakness to boost himself up and tear her down.

But, now…the only reason she could think of crying over was the only reason she should have been crying. She was an idiot. She was stupid and naïve. She believed him and trusted him and he hurt her, he really hurt her. And the said thing was…

…she still loved him.

She hated herself for it, but it was true. And so she cried. Her tears blurred her vision as the rain did. As her tears fell, so did the rain. He tore her apart. Broke her heart and didn't care. In fact, he laughed as she stood in the cafeteria being laughed at. People pointed and ridiculed. He didn't care.

She had left school early. Just ran. When she got home she was alone. It had been a while until anybody came home. Lizzie had knocked on her door, but took the hint when the door remained locked and no answer was given. She hated it; but she loved him.

She didn't want to cry because of what had done. She didn't want to feel miserable because he had no heart. She wanted to hate him. To glare at him with spite, anger and hatred. But she couldn't. She could do one thing; cry. Cry those tears of sadness and love.

Damn tears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Casey?" Derek asked Lizzie as he walked through the front door. She looked up at him startled.

"In her room." She answered slowly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Derek, she won't answer her door; don't even bother trying. I went up ten times and she didn't even say anything." Lizzie said and he shrugged.

"She'll need to go to the washroom eventually; I'll camp outside her room if I have to." He said as he bound up the stairs, two steps at a time. Once he reached her door he knocked. There wasn't a single nose, except the rain hitting the window and rain gutter.

The house was eerily silent. Lizzie was silently reading as Edwin did his homework. And Casey…she sounded as though she were dead with the lack of noise from inside her room.

"Case? Casey, open the door." He called out and was answer by silence. "Casey, open the door! I need to talk to you." He said, leaning his forehead against the wood. "Case, I know you're in there or this door wouldn't be locked. I'll knock the door down if I have to. Just open the door." He said but was once again answered with silence.

He sighed and walked over to the games closet. He reached up and grabbed the key at the ledge of the paneling. Shaking his head, he unlocked the door and returned the key. He opened the door then closed and locked it behind him. His eyes were greeted by her slouching form sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Case-" He stopped when he saw her shoulders shake and a quiet sob escape her throat. He stopped where he stood and looked at her back with a heavy heart. She shifted so her knees were pushed up against her chest and her chin was resting on it. He looked at her reflection in the window. Her head was buried in her arms that were wrapped around her legs.

"Go away." She whispered hoarsely. He exhaled deeply and sat behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She quickly jerked away from him as though it burned for him to touch her. It pained him to see her acting that way towards him.

"Casey…I-" He stumbled over his words as he leaned over to look at her.

"Just go away." She whispered again, turning her head in the opposite direction of him. He sighed and crawled over the bed so he was sitting beside her. He gripped her shoulders and turned her so she was looking at him. Her eyes were cast downwards, though.

"Hey, look at me." He said softly as he lifted her chin gently. She shut her eyes but tears passed through her tightly shut eyelids. "Case…look at me." He said and, slowly, she opened her eyes. He swallowed as her big blue eyes were brimmed with tears that were no longer falling. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I don't care." She spat out bitterly and he cringed. He moved to wipe away some of the tears that remained on her face but she pulled back. "Don't touch me." She said quietly and his eyes pleaded with her to just listen to him.

"Casey…I really-" He took her hand in his but she stood up and pulled it from his grasp.

"I said, 'don't touch me'!" She screeched before she unlocked her door and ran out. Derek sighed deeply as he laid his back against the bed.

"Shit." He muttered as he heard the front door slam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What's this?" Derek asked as he took a note from Casey's hand; her eyes widened._

"_Derek, give that back." She said worriedly, staring at the paper in his hand. He pretended to think about it._

"_Hmm…no." He said and she reached for it but he pulled it away. He read it silently and looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "Is this true?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Casey, is it true?" He asked; his voice significantly softer and quieter as he spoke to her. She looked up into his eyes and nodded._

"_Yeah, it is." She admitted; her voice an octave above a whisper. "I…I think I love you." She whispered from her seat across from him. His heart may have soared, and he may have felt amazing…but what he did next certainly didn't show that._

"_You think you love me?!" He asked loudly and everyone in the cafeteria looked at them. His eyes widened at the attention while Casey shrunk in her seat, the tears already in her eyes threatening to fall from the brink of her emotional cliff. He smirked down at her; he knew he'd regret this after. "Looks like every single girl can't resist me after all, huh, Case? Even my sister loves me. That's sick." He spat out and she desperately tried to blink back the tears._

"_I…" She looked around, her eyes wide as her hands shook._

"_You what, Casey? You want to kiss me?" He asked smirking, people around them pointed and laughed at her. Her breathing became erratic as she swallowed the lump building in her throat. "Say it Casey. Tell everyone that you think you fell in love with me. Tell them. You're already an incestuous freak. Tell them what you said to me. Or maybe I should read what your little note says?" He asked and she shook her head, willing her tears to bite back._

"_No." She whispered, shaking her head, her eyes pleading with him to stop. He didn't look into her eyes as he smirked evilly. He wasn't really thinking, he was just acting. He hadn't meant for it to go this far, but he had a reputation to withhold. Therefore, that Derek sort of…took over him. He cleared his throat, leaning on the table and read from the note. The tears spilled over and the laughing grew as she grabbed her backpack and ran._

_The laughter was still heard in the hallway as Derek, so she guessed, continued to read the note._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

"What did you do?" Lizzie asked from Casey's doorway. He looked up at her and sighed.

"I was an idiot. I called her an incestuous freak in front of the whole school." He muttered with self-disgust. Edwin passed by in time to hear this and when Lizzie lunged forward, he caught her.

"Whoa, down Lizzie." He said and she scowled at Derek.

"You jackass! What the hell is wrong with you?! Let go of me, Edwin, he deserves to fucking die." Lizzie spat at out bitterly and angrily. Derek stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Lizzie, just calm-"

"No, she's right. I don't deserve Casey's forgiveness, I don't deserve to live. But Casey deserves an apology and explanation. And right now, that's what I need to do, give that to her. I admit, I am a fucking douche for doing what I did. But you have no idea why I did it. I love her. More than she loves me more than likely. I need to tell her that, whether she believes me or not." Derek explained, standing right in front of Lizzie. Her movements ceased and she stood unmoving with Edwin's arms at her sides.

"No. She deserves more than that. Go." She said while glaring at him as he ran out the front door.

He searched around the area for a few hours with no luck. There was only one place he had yet to check. The park. It was pouring rain and there was no one in sight; so when Derek saw someone hunched over on a bench he almost jumped for joy. He ran over to the person as fast as he could, a smile spreading on his face.

"Casey, I'm so relieved I…" He trailed at the sight of a homeless lady sitting on the bench. "Oh, sorry ma'am; I thought you were someone else." He said, sounding disappointed. The woman smiled kindly.

"Tell me, child. Who would you be looking for in weather like this? Who would come out here?" She asked, motioning to the grey skies and rain over-flowing the sewers and the large puddles on the floor.

"I'm looking for my stepsister. Have you seen a teenage girl about this tall," he demonstrated her height, "dark brown, long hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt." He asked, hoping the woman had seen her. She smiled sadly and sighed.

"Yes; last I saw she was headed to the trees over through there. Good luck, child." She said and he waved goodbye before sprinting off into the direction the woman pointed out. His SJST sweatshirt was soaked through, his hair was plastered to his forehead, his jeans were heavy and clung to him and his feet got soaked as he stepped into puddles up to his ankles.

The trees towered over him as he pushed passed long braches and little bushes. His legs ached and his breathing was heavy as he continued to run. He didn't even know if he was going the right way, it was possible he was headed into dense wood and could get lost and nobody would notice. Lizzie wouldn't care, Casey wouldn't care and Edwin probably wouldn't notice. As he kept going he could see a clearing not so far away. He kicked of his speed with a new found energy and ran toward it.

In the middle of the clearing was a swing-set and, to Derek's relief, Casey sat there, getting drenched, while swinging softly. His heart clenched at the sight of her puffy eyes and red nose. Her face was stained with tears and rain, both merging together, making it impossible to tell which was which. He stepped forward and breathed out in relief. Her eyes darted upward, but at the sight of Derek, averted back to the ground.

"Casey, I've been looking all over for you." He said approaching her, but catching sight of her angered glare he stopped mid-step. He looked at the swings. They were made up of a piece of plywood and thick rope. He sat on the swing beside her and kicked his feet against the muddy ground. "I've been looking all over London for, like, three hours." He said and she shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry." He said and she stopped swinging and looked at him.

"You've said that already." She said coldly and he sighed while nodding.

"I know, but you don't seem to take my apology. You know, Lizzie wants to kill me. My wish while I'm on my deathbed is that you forgive me." He said smiling lightly. She felt her lips twitch upward despite herself. She kicked the ground and looked up at him.

"I can't do that." She said, shaking her head. He sighed.

"Why not? I really am sorry, Casey." He said and she shook her head.

"I know that, but it doesn't change that I'll never be accepted in school ever again. To them, and you, I'm just an incestuous freak. You humiliated me, Derek. And I don't even know why I ever had those thoughts about _ever _loving you. As a brother or anything else." She said and he cringed at the harsh words.

"Casey…I don't think of you as an incestuous freak-"

"That makes it better, Derek! If you don't think that then why did you call me that in front of _everybody_?! You don't what it's like, you're at the top of the food-chain, and I'm at the very bottom because of you. You just made it worse. The teachers probably won't even look at me the same way." She said and he breathed deeply.

"Just listen. I don't think of you as that, because if I did then I'd be calling myself that. Casey, when you told me you loved me I was beyond happy. I asked in astonishment and when everyone looked at us…I just sort of went into defence mode. I became I jerk again and I just said it to save my reputation. You said you think you love me? I love you. I know I do." He said and took her hand. She smiled and leaned in slowly. He felt his lips quirk up in a smile and felt his shoulders lighten as though a huge burden was lifted and gone.

He leaned in; about to kiss her when instead of feeling her lips make contact he felt her hand cross his cheek painfully. He looked at her in confusion.

"So you ruined my life for your rep? You _know _you love me? Well, here it is: I fucking hate you! You're a jerk who only cares about himself and his image. You don't know what it is to love somebody. You know what you are? You're a poser, you hide who you are to make it seem like you can withstand the world on your own. I always thought you were all an act, that you were really sweet on the inside. But I was wrong. You're just a cold-hearted son of a bitch. You're a fraud and you're afraid of what others would say about you. Well guess what? I'm ten times stronger than you are. You fill your life with emptiness and you hide yourself. And obviously…it's to the extent where the real you is gone. Or at least the person I thought was you." She said and walked away.

He sat on the swing and let his head fall in his hands. She was wrong, very wrong. He knew what it was like to love somebody, but she was right at the same time…he was afraid. She didn't say that he didn't feel anything for her, but she said she hated him.

Derek Venturi never cried. But today he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She said she hated him, she was never a good liar…but she was a good actor. It was a lie, and as she left she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, meshing with the rain again. She still loved him, and she cursed herself for it. She hated how she was right and wring at the same time. She knew that the next day at school would be a living hell. She felt like a hypocrite.

She'd be an outcast. All because she decided to fall for some idiot with identity issues. Because she fell in love with an idiot who says he feels one thing in front of a crowd then changes his mind when he's alone with you.

But this wasn't the person she loved. The guy she loved was a goofy teenager who made her laugh along with the rest of their family. He was sweet around the people he cared about. He was the guy who still carried his sister up the stairs to her room; the guy who sang lullabies and read bedtime stories. He was the guy who let his brother win at baseball, who coached Lizzie in hockey, who was affectionate.

He was the guy only the privileged few got to meet.

And she was one of the lucky ones. She fell in love with _that _guy. She had no idea who this person with a hostile take-over identity. She hated this guy; she wanted the old one back. She wanted _Derek _back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Incestuous freak." One girl said as she passed by Casey.

"Somebody call a cop. Isn't she considered, like, a criminal?" Another said and Casey rolled her eyes, despite with loneliness she felt as she stood at her locker.

"I always knew that chick was fruity. I just never thought I was dating a broad who loves her brother." Casey heard Max say as the football team passed by. She breathed deeply, preparing herself for much worse. She saw Emily walk in her direction, but upon seeing Casey, turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Casey sighed.

"I've got nobody." She whispered to herself. As she got her books and went to her next class. The rest of the week was filled with spiteful words, avoiding, dirty looks, glares, gossip, whispers, stares, ridicule, regret, tears and pain. Friday rolled around and the school was hosting a talent show.

"Maybe she'll use voodoo or hypnotize Derek into thinking she's not sick and wrong." Somebody whispered and Casey ignored it. She looked for a place to sit in the auditorium and as she moved to sit in a secluded spot, someone bumped into her.

"Gah! You know, maybe if you hike up your skirt a little higher, Derek might actually look at you." She spat out as she pushed by Casey. Casey bit her lip, forcing the tears back as she sat in a corner alone. There were various acts. A magician who forgot to put the fake half of the person he 'cut in half' in the case, a ventriloquist whose dummy's lips moved after the dummy spoke, a bad karaoke singer and many more delusional people who claimed to have talent.

With the exception of a few talents, Casey was counting the seconds until the agony ended.

"And our last act of today: Derek Venturi!" The announcer said and the auditorium burst with applause. He sat on a stool with his acoustic guitar.

"This goes out to a certain girl. You'll know who you are." He said into the microphone and began strumming.

"_I don't care what you do_

_You're on your own_

_I really don't need you_

_I live life alone_

_I live free by myself_

_Don't need nobody else_

_You don't mean anything_

_I already feel complete_

_Go ahead and cry_

'_Cause I don't wanna make you mine_

_I'll tell just one more time_

_I don't want you in my life_

_But you know all about me_

_You can see when I lie_

_You can see through me_

_You only know_

_That I'm just a fraud_

_I'm just a fake_

_I'm just afraid_

_But I'd do anything_

_I'd do anything_

_To make you mine_

_I wake up to your voice_

_Somehow it never tires_

_You scream and yell and nag me_

_Always freaking out_

_The louder you go the better_

_Shivers up and down_

_So many different ways_

_You say my name_

_So take another seat_

_I wanna see you here with me_

_Look at me and tell me why_

_Without I swear I'd die_

_But you know all about me_

_You can see when I lie_

_You can see through me_

_You only know_

_That I'm just a fraud_

_I'm just a fake_

_I'm just afraid_

_But I'd do anything_

_I'd do anything_

_To make you mine_

_Life unwinds on_

_Mute's without sound_

_The walls I've seemed to built_

_You came and tore them down_

_We go in circles_

_Like the world keeps spinning 'round._

_You make my head spin_

_One look and I'm dizzy_

_And I don't know how…_

_But you know all about me_

_You can see when I lie_

_You can see through me_

_You only know_

_That I'm just a fraud_

_I'm just a fake_

_I'm just afraid_

_But I'd do anything_

_I'd do anything…_

_But you know all about me_

_You can see when I lie_

_You can see through me_

_You only know_

_That I'm just a fraud_

_I'm just a fake_

_I'm just afraid_

_But I'd do anything_

_I'd do anything_

_To make you mine_

_Oh, make you mine_

_Tumble and toss_

_You're mine_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at home when Derek felt her jump onto his back. He smiled and held her securely. She kissed the spot below his ear and he smirked, caning his neck to see her. She leaned over his shoulder slightly to see him easier.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked and she smiled. She placed a palm on the side of his face where she wasn't looking and tilted his head so their lips met. She stood on the floor and broke the kiss for just a moment before she pulled him into a sweeter one. Their lips caressed one another's softly and Casey sighed. They broke apart, both slightly dazed. "Um…I'm sorry, was that a yes?" He asked, blinking a few times. She smiled largely and he smiled back at her.

"Yes, Derek. You're forgiven. You're also an incredible sap." She said as she kissed his cheek. "And what makes you think I'm yours?" She asked and their foreheads leaned against each other's. He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, first off: I'm a _manly _sap. Secondly: I'm not asking, I'm telling you, you're mine." He said and before she could protest he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Derek!" She screeched and he laughed. "Well…this sucks." She muttered and he smiled. "Take your hand off my butt…" Their voices trailed as the occupants of the living room watched in shock and amusement as they heard a door close upstairs.

"Well…I'm guessing we'll be moving Derek down to the basement soon." Nora said as she looked up the stairs awkwardly while holding a laundry basket. "You know what? I'd rather not go up there right now…I'll just wait." Nora said and they all shuddered at the sound of a giggle.

"Gross!" Edwin and Lizzie exclaimed simultaneously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you like it! I'm not a huge fan, but w/e. **

**Reviews make me happy.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
